Rise of the Shadow King
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Faramir is enjoying his new life as steward of Gondor until trouble arrises in the east. When he comes upon a strange traveler him and his friends are pulled into a struggle that could start a war between all of Middle Earth. ON HIATUS!
1. The Steward and the Shieldmaiden

_A/N:Thanks to Sapphire who beta read this._

Éowyn was dressed in white and looked as though someone had given life and mobility to a lily of the field. Her long golden hair hung loosely at her side, crowned only with two small sprigs of purple lilies* that held a veil in place. Her white dress was long and flowing, coming in around the waist before spreading out into a full skirt. She wore no ornaments, save for the necklace of Rohan and her engagement ring. The necklace was a gold chain with a diamond shaped as a horse in full gallop. When the sun hit it appeared to move in the ethereal light. The necklace had belonged to her mother and had been passed down from her mother and her mother's mother for as long as memory held. Truly, the bride was a vision of beauty and poise as she walked down the stone path to me, her betrothed.

I stood at the end of the procession, probably looking a nervous wreck; I know I certainly felt like one. My brother was at my side, acting the part of best man. He had a ridiculously large grin on, and was probably having to fight to keep from laughing at my obvious nervousness. By his side stood Aragorn, who was presiding over the simple ceremony. He wore the robes of a servant of Eru Illúvatar instead of his more formal kingly robes. The outer cloak was a deep purple, trimmed in gold. The inner tunic was of a deep green, trimmed in blue. I was wearing my dress clothes, though I felt like a tramp next to the incredible beauty of Éowyn.

As I watched her near, I felt my heart swell with love. Éomer was giving her away, and was trying not to look to intimidating – she must have threatened him bodily harm if he did. She was walking forward with a purposeful stride, no nervousness evident. Her face glowed with happiness and I found the sight of it warming me to the very core. I knew not why she loved me, nor how I could ever have earned such an unbelievable woman love. I knew only that I should love her until the day I die. As she walked my way, preparing to become joined with me forever I found everything else around me fade and diminish in the light of her great beauty, and my love for her.

She finally reached my side and waited patiently for Aragorn to begin the service. I managed to wrench my eyes away from her, if only momentarily.

He stepped forward, so that he was right in front of us, and raised his hands. "With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you." Éomer stepped forward, a faint grin on his strong face.

"She comes with me, her brother, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings." Éomer said with confidence. I smiled at the slight change in the words. The traditional question was 'who gives this woman away.' And the response was, 'I do.' By changing it, she had made it clear that she was not a possession, not something that could be given away. I could hear the inaudible murmuring in the crowds, I was sure new of this would be heard throughout the city by the night's end.

Having accompanied his sister, Éomer now stepped back into the crowd, eyes never leaving his sister. Éowyn took a step forward and stood at my right side, eyes confident and happy.

Eyes twinkling with delight Aragorn lowered his hands and looked at each of us in turn. "Have you both come of you own free will, having promised yourselves to no one else?"

We both nodded our heads together and answered: "We have." Her voice steady, mine shaking with nerves. And to think that my nerves are more agitated about this so very simple ceremony than facing down the cave troll in the Mines of Moria. Aragorn smiled encouragingly as he held out his hands.

"Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. We are gathered together here in the sight of Eru and the Valar, which he created, to join this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Therefore if any man has any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." I held my breath for a nervous moment; I truly had no idea what I would do if someone objected. An image of me punching the living daylights out of a stranger came to mind, but I pushed it away. Thankfully, the audience was silent, and I let out a thankful breath when Aragorn continued. Before, I did not realize how anxious the grooms were during that short pause of silence for a chance for anyone to object to their marriages.

"Who bears the rings?" Boromir smiled and reached into his pocket. He fumbled around in it before withdrawing his empty hand; I felt a slight shiver at the thought of the rings having been lost. He promptly shoved his hand in the other pocket and started searching it. His eyes grew comically large and his mouth formed a worried 'O.' I could feel all the problems of the world weighing down on my shoulders, as if trying to push me into oblivion.

"Boromir," I murmured as quietly and fiercely as I could. "If you've lost them I shall kill you." He grinned all too happily and withdrew the two gleaming golden bands.

"I was just teasing you brother, here are the rings." Éowyn laughed lightly while I gave him a death glare. I would get him for that later. There was a soft ripple of chuckling that immersed from the crowd, which caused a sharp pang of heat against my back. I was getting more nervous by the second. Aragorn took the rings from him, clearly trying not to laugh at his ridiculous antics, and resolved a far more serious face while holding them before us.

"These rings are in the shape of a circle, signifying the continuous and unending circle of love. By accepting these rings, you agree to forever bind yourself to your betrothed.

"As the stone embed in these rings should your love be firm like the circle it's shaped as should your love be constant. Let your mind and love guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of others give you unease, for Eru is with you always.

"Groom, if it be your wish to bind yourself to your bride, say so at this time, and place your ring in her hand." I grabbed one of the rings from his open palm, and with a shaking hand, I gently slipped it on Éowyn's perfectly still hand. It seemed to glow softly, or was it my imagination?

"I forever bind myself to thee, Éowyn." I said as I gently lowered her hand.

"Bride, if it be your wish to bind yourself to your groom, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand." She grabbed the remaining ring and slipped it onto my hand, saying the same sacred words.

"I forever bind myself to thee, Faramir." She said as gently yet as firmly a shield maiden of Rohan could. Arwen, who was Éowyn's maid of honor, stepped forward now bearing a golden chalice filled with wine.

"Drink now from this cup, signifying that you will be sharing the happiness and sorrows of life together." I grasped the cup in slightly steadier hands and took a sip from it, my eyes locked on Éowyn. The wine's sweet taste helped refresh me and calm my shaky nerves. Éowyn took the cup in firm hands and sipped the dark liquid, her eyes still locked on me. Aragorn spoke, and I forced myself to look at him, breaking the incredible gaze of her stunning eyes.

"As a servant of Eru, and the fourteen Valar which he created, I hereby announce you Husband and Wife." His eyes sparkled as he paused deliberately, love evident in his eyes. "You may kiss your bride." I turned my head from my friend and gazed at my beautiful betrothed, no, _wife._ Oh how those words sang in my mind. She grinned up at me, a look of utter happiness and love in her brilliant eyes. I gently gripped her soft veil and slowly started to lift it up. I hesitated just before I had it all the way up but the sheer love and warmth in her eyes encouraged me. I lifted it up, gently placing down on her hair, and swooped down to capture her luscious lips. She smiled happily against my lips as applause broke out. The kiss was soft and loving, with the promise of lots more to come. We broke apart a moment later. Aragorn and Arwen were grinning widely as we turned back to the crowd. Music started playing and flower petals started to fill the air.

(*purple lilies symbolize first love.)

_A/N: So, we have the first chapter of my sequel, let me know what you think! I had a lot of fun writing the wedding, i had been imagining it for a while._


	2. Good Food and Better Company

_A/N: thanks to Sapphire Immortal who read this_

"Faramir!" Éowyn called to me from inside our house in Ithilien. I smiled to myself as I stood from the ground. I had been working on piling up a rather difficult weed in our humble little garden. I looked up at the sky, surprised to see how low the sun had gotten. It was nearly setting; there couldn't be more than an hour of sun left. I stretched quickly before brushing off my pants and heading towards the house. I opened the door walking into the main hall.

"Éowyn." I called. I heard her answer coming from the kitchen. I walked into it quickly and found my wife serving up our supper. The sight made me smile broadly and made my heart give a strange flutter. Éowyn wasn't a great cook at first, but she tried so hard to serve me good food that I never had the heart to tell her how bad it had been. I recalled that Aragorn warned me about the time when she served stew during the journey from Rohan to Helm's Deep. He tried not to make a face when I said that she was determined to cook for me, and I was prepared to eat whatever she gave me. However, in the last month of our marriage she had improved immensely, and I couldn't wait to tell my King how her meals taste like now. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning my head against hers. She laughed lightly and laid her hands against my arms, attempting to pry them off her waist. I clutched tighter and she reached for her stirring spoon.

"Faramir, not now." Her voice was scolding, but the effect was ruined by the light laugh she finished the statement with. She lightly tapped my hand with her spoon. "Go set this on the table." I grudgingly let go of her waist as she handed me a basket of bread and a bottle of wine. I smiled at the wine and lifted my eyebrow. She blushed prettily and lowered her head.

She winked. "I thought we could celebrate. We have been married for a month now." I nodded my head and grasped the wine firmly.

"Indeed, I think we should." I turned around quickly, before she could see that my smile had disappeared. I had some unpleasant news to discuss tonight.

I sat the bread and wine on our dining table, laying our silver ware in its spot while at it. Then I heard Éowyn step up behind me and laid the bowls of soup down; a steaming warm yellow colour with a pleasant smell to it. I beamed proudly of her skill down at her before pulling her chair out. She curtsied jokingly and smiled.

"Thank you milord." She lowered herself gracefully in the chair and I scooted it in. I then promptly sat across from her. We both began eating quietly, lapsing into a comfortable silence. The meal was delicious, a savory beef stew with various vegetables in it. Éowyn blushed and near glowed when I told her that it was wonderful. Once we finished the meal, we sat in silent for a few more moments, watching the sunset through the window. I subconsciously stretched out my hand and grasped Éowyn's she smiled and squeezed my hand.

Well, I guess now was as good a time as any for my news.

I took a deep breath and wrenched my eyes from the beautiful sunset to look at my wife's stunning eyes. She was smiling pleasantly, her attention still on the sunset.

"Éowyn," I said softly. She turned her head and looked at me curiously.

"Yes?"

" I have something I need to discuss with you." She nodded, waiting expectantly.

"I have to go back to Minas Tirith in two days. We are receiving an Embassy from the Haradrim and Aragorn needs my help." She stiffened slightly and withdrew her hand from mine.

"Do you not wish for me to join you?" Her melodious voice was sad and it instantly broke my heart. I stood from the table and went to her side.

"No my love, I would be honored if you would join me. I just did not wish to make you feel as though you had to come with me." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Faramir, you know I would not mind going with you." Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she continued. "Besides, I am a proud shield maiden of Rohan; I never do anything I do not wish to."

I laughed happily at the news as I reached up to give her a kiss, one which she returned eagerly, deepening it with a passionate hunger. I stood up, pulling her with me. She hooked her arms around my neck and I grasped her waist with one hand while gently burying my other hand in her mass of curls. She broke the kiss off to gather her breath while I continued to place gentle open mouth kisses along her dainty neck. She breathed deeply before speaking.

"Faramir." She murmured while she moved her hand to my hair. "I think we should probably start packing." I chuckled against her throat before leaning back to look her in the eyes. She smiled wickedly before continuing. "Unless there is something else you would rather do." I smiled and scooped her up before giving her a quick kiss.

"I can think of a few things."

{}o{}o{}o{}o{}

It was a two-day journey to Minas Tirith, one that was quite a lot of fun, even if Éowyn and I weren't permitted to do it alone. We were accompanied by the 'White Company' the personal guards of me and Éowyn. I couldn't suppress a feeling of excitement as we walked up to the gates. Well, partial gates… The dwarves had nearly finished them. They would be far more splendid than the original had been when they finally were finished. In addition, they would have the added bonus of being practically impenetrable. We entered the city, our guards falling in line behind us. At the entrance to the second level we were stopped by a very familiar face, one that thrilled me to see.

"Boromir!"

_A/N: Okay, so this was mostly just fluff, but their just so much fun to write! He-he!_


	3. Greatest News

_A/N: thanks to Sapphire Immortal who read this_

I rode up to my brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, settling myself for that small contact knowing that I would give him a hug as soon as we got off our horses. He grasped my shoulder a well and smiled merrily at us. Éowyn came up beside me as Boromir smiled at her too.

"Welcome back Mellyth-nin. I trust you enjoyed your honeymoon?" He smiled broadly and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed, though I could feel my cheeks heating up in a blush. He grinned even wider, though I hadn't thought it possible, and laughed. Éowyn rode up next to Boromir and smacked him on the arm. He gave one last laugh before continuing.

"Sorry!" He gasped, though he didn't look it. Éowyn just shook her head and snorted. He smiled and returned his attention back to me.

"I hate to tell you this, but the embassies arrived early, and we have to go meet them for a quick meeting." I felt my smile droop slightly. I had hoped to spend some time with my brother and Aragorn before the politics started. I sighed lightly and nodded my head, nudging my horse forward. Boromir and Éowyn joined me and together we rode up the White City.

Éowyn decided to go with Arwen for a tour, as she knew that she might be distracting Faramir during their meeting. She was more than capable of handling politics, but for now, she needed some rest, so Arwen took her to her room. It was an open, pearl-white room with a light breeze that accompanying a warm afternoon sunshine. The view was incredible, where one can see beyond the Pelennor fields, the river Anduín, and Osgiliath. Éowyn could tell that Boromir had taken some time to rebuild that city. While admiring the sights, Éowyn walked gently around the room, savoring the feel of the lush carpet against her bare feet. She had just taken off her shoes, at Arwen insistences and was seriously enjoying the sensation. It was not like fresh grass, but it emulates the same feel. Arwen noticed her dear friend's glee at finally to be rid of her uncomfortable shoes and laughed lightly.

"It is amazing how something as simple as removing your shoes can make such a difference!" Éowyn exclaimed, sitting down on the bed next to her friend and queen. Arwen nodded her head and smiled brightly.

"I never wear shoes in here; if we are going to have a carpet then I might as well enjoy it." Her musical voice was light and happy, filling the room as well as dismissing any shadows.

Éowyn laughed in response and nodded her head.

"Faramir and I should have some put in our room." Arwen agreed before slowly trying to stand. Éowyn jumped up and helped her pregnant friend stand.

"Thanks mellon. It amazes me how difficult something like standing can be now." She said quietly as she gently rubbed her stomach. The once smooth plain of her abdomen was now quite large. Éowyn smiled as she watched her friend, an odd pang of jealously filling her stomach. Arwen had found out she was pregnant some time ago, as she was now seven months pregnant. However, no one knew how long she would carry the child, as elves carried theirs longer than humans. However, she dismissed her jealously away, as it was not appropriate nor pleasant for this sort of occasion. Besides, in the presence of a friend, who could bear to be bitter, now that all that had happened, had past?

Arwen slowly walked forward, shuffling her dainty feet along the carpet, towards the vast closet that housed her various dresses. Éowyn went to the wardrobe, where she had hung her own gown.

Now holding both their dresses, they showed them to each other. Arwen's was made of dark blue chiffon. It had an empire waist, and then flared out to cover her pregnant stomach. The sleeves were closed at the top of her shoulder, but flared open immediately after, leaving her arms mostly bare, and cool. The neckline and waist were finished with a beautiful beaded detailing, and it sparkled in the light.

"Tis lovely Arwen!" Éowyn exclaimed, examining the beadwork. Arwen fingered Éowyn's dress, admiring the fine details. It was a deep green velvet material. The waist was at Éowyn's waist, and it flared out gently, reaching the floor. It opened up, showing another silkier green underneath. The sleeves were closed from her shoulder to her elbow, where the flared open, dropping all the way to her knees. The inside of the sleeves were a paler green, the same color that was at the flare in the skirt. The waist was belted with an intricate belt of golden knot works.

"As is this!" Arwen exclaimed. Both queens laughed happily as if they were once again girls trying on costumes, as they went to change into their dresses for the night banquet. They returned a few minutes later to do each other's hair and put the final changes on their outfits. Arwen sat down on the bed while Éowyn did her hair up in an intricate bun, weaving fine strands of silver in it to match the beads on her dress. Once she was finished, she stepped back so that Arwen could examine her handiwork.

They then switched spots and Arwen did Éowyn's hair, pulling strands back into an intricate braid, while most of her hair was left out. Éowyn then stood and handed Arwen her belt, so that she could help her fasten it. Arwen reached around her and tied it on. She then moved her hands back to Éowyn's stomach to straighten it. Her hands gently brushed Éowyn's stomach and she momentarily froze. Éowyn noticed the pause and looked at her friend curiously.

"What is it?" Arwen moved her hand from Éowyn's stomach and grasped her hands, lifting her eyes to meet her friends. The joy in her eyes was unmistakable and almost overwhelming. She gently pushed Éowyn down on the bed before standing in front of her, still holding her hands.

"Did you know, Mellon?" She asked softly. Éowyn was simply bewildered and nothing more, having no idea what Arwen was speaking about. Arwen smiled even wider and squeezed her hands. She knelt in front of her friend, not caring whether her dress was wrinkling.

"I am not the only one pregnant." Arwen said. Éowyn blinked at her friend for a moment before the message sunk in.

"What?" Éowyn almost wanted to dance. Arwen laughed happily and nodded her head.

"I just felt it, you're pregnant Mellon!" As Éowyn stared at her friend, she gently lifted her own hand and rubbed her stomach, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Really?" Her voice was filled with awe. Arwen nodded her head and laughed happily, rubbing her own stomach. Tears filled Éowyn's eyes as a joy unlike anything she had ever felt filled her. So this was what women felt like when they realized they were pregnant. Oh the joy! A tremor of excitement seeped into Éowyn's mind that told her to tell someone who would share her joy, if not more.

"I have to tell Faramir."


	4. Say What?

_A/N: thanks to Sapphire Immortal who read this_

The embassies were long and tedious. They had complaints about soldiers looting their fields, an allegation that had no evidence to back them up. We let them know that, but we also promised to keep an eye out for the supposed soldiers. The full council had been summoned, so the proceedings to a good deal long then they actually needed to. Therefore, it was with immense gratefulness that I retired to my chambers to get dressed for the night's banquet.

I didn't see Éowyn when I entered the room, so I assumed she was with Arwen. The two had become great friends in the last year. I doubt few would have seen the intense friendship coming from a graceful, eloquent elf and the rowdy, tomboyish Rohirrim. Aragorn and I were probably the only ones not surprised by the development, because I always knew the two would get along splendidly.

I grabbed a fresh, delicately embroidered blue tunic from my wardrobe, and had just donned it when Éowyn entered the room.

"Oh, I should have come a minute earlier." She said suggestively as she trailed her fingers along the seam at my shoulder. I shivered pleasantly and gripped her in a hug.

"Not now Éowyn, you know I cannot resist your touch, and we really cannot afford to miss this dinner, regardless of how much fun it would be." I told her as I regretfully let her go. I grabbed my belt off the bed and began to clasp it around my waist. She moved in front of the mirror and started going through her jewellery box.

"Where were you and Arwen just now?" I asked conversationally. She smiled and nodded her head as she handed me a necklace. I took it gently and she turned around, lifting her beautiful golden hair off her neck. I looped the necklace around her delicate throat and began to fasten it.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, casually. She laughed happily and nodded her head as I let go of the clasp and reached around the front of her to straighten the pendant. She let her hair fall on my arm and grabbed my hands, bringing them down to her flat stomach. She leaned into my embrace and I leaned my head against the top of hers.

"Faramir?" She said softly after a moment.

"Umm?" I murmured, nuzzling my cheek against her golden ringlets. She grasped my hands and laid them flat against her stomach, rubbing them against her in small circles. I opened my eyes at this and stared at hers in the mirror. They were wide, with traces of what looked like tears forming in the corners of them. She had a brilliant smile on her face as she continued to move my hands against her.

"Would you love me still if I yelled at you for no reason, if I was unreasonable, moody, and cruel even?" She asked finally, her voice still soft. I nodded my head wordlessly before kissing her hair.

"You know I would, Van Melda." I said as I stared into her piercing gray eyes. She stilled her hands and let mine rest against her stomach for a moment before she turned in my arms. She looked up into my eyes now and rested her hands against my chest. I gripped her waist and stared at her, waiting for her to tell me what was going on.

"Faramir, I-I'm-I'm pregnant!" She finally said, her voice choked with emotion. I stared at her for a moment uncomprehendingly before gripping her in a bone-breaking hug. It took me a while to finally let the message sink in, but my strong wife, who defeated the Witch-King of Angmar…is pregnant! I'm was more than obliged to say that I was speechless! The wonderful thought was pure ecstasy. I twirled her around as I laughed in delight. She wrapped her strong arms around my neck and squeezed herself nearer me as I twirled us around the room, joining in with my joyous laughter.

"Really?' I asked as I gently set her down on the ground again. She nodded her head and smiled all the wider, tears of utter happiness falling down her beautiful face. I picked her up and set her on the bed as I stood in front of her.

"Van Melda!" I exclaimed, kissing her soundly on the lips. "You've just made me the happiest man in all of Gondor!" I knelt down in front of her and gently touched her stomach. In there, I know a child is waiting to come and greet us.

"I promise to love you regardless of what you're like. I promise to be a good father, to protect you no matter what." I said whispered lovingly, whispering to the life within my beautiful wife.

{}o{}o{}

We were almost late to dinner. I had to help straighten Éowyn's dress back up and fix her hair from where I'd messed it up when I'd twirled around with her. We'd arrived barely on time and took our seats next to Aragorn and Arwen with obvious glee.

I couldn't wait to tell Aragorn. I'd been the first person he had told after Arwen had told him, and I wanted him to be the first to hear the news from me. He could sense something was up with me as he stared at me curiously, as I sat down by his side. I suppose my excitement showed, but I didn't care. Éowyn`s pregnant!

"I shall tell you after the feast Mellon Nin." I whispered to him, positively grinning like a fool. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I look forward to it; it must be good news indeed if it has both you and Éowyn glowing so much." I smiled in response and he stood, addressing the crowd. He welcomed the embassy graciously and gave a few remarks about how we should all strive towards friendship, and that our being here tonight proved that peace was indeed possible between our two groups.

We then sat down to dinner and began to feast. The food was delicious and the wine was excellent. The table had people pleasantly converse with one another, where the topics ranged from relationships to one another to oddly enough, how to fish at ease at an ice pond full of trout. I caught Éowyn's eyes at that moment, and she was laughing so merrily I had to follow. Though my thoughts were thoroughly preoccupied with the idea of becoming a father, I did notice a woman I had not seen earlier feasting at the Haradrim's table. She sat far away, so her fine features was not easily distinguished from the rest of her people, but nonetheless she was unmistakable.

It was the woman that had caused my brother to behave so oddly so many nights ago.


	5. Parents

"Come my brother, we need to talk." I said, grasping my brother's arm as we got up from the dining table. He looked at me in surprise but nodded his head. I made an excuse to Aragorn and Éowyn, telling them I would meet up with them in a while. I then turned around and left the banquet hall, my elder brother right behind me. Once we were outside the hall I turned around and led him down a secluded hallway. We knew the castle better than anyone else, having grown up in it. We knew where all the passages were, were all the best hiding spots were. We could disappear entirely if we wanted to.

We finally reached a pillar that blocked a niche carved into the marble wall. I ducked under it, pulling Boromir with me and we found ourselves in a familiar hidden room.

I turned on my brother who was wearing an amused, but slightly worried grin. He was hiding something from me. He'd been my best friend since I was born, he'd always protected me, and I'd always loved him. We repaid each other's endless love with unending trust and devotion. I'd never lied to him, and until this moment he'd never deliberately kept something from me.

He was studying me now, trying to read my blank face. I had long ago perfected washing my face of all emotion, growing up with a father like mine it had been a necessity. Boromir was usually the only one who could read me at time like that. Now though he was looking distinctly disconcerted, he couldn't read me at all.

"Boromir," I said softly, finally speaking. "Why have you not told me about that woman?" He looked momentarily surprise but quickly washed his face of all emotion. He stiffened and looked down at me, his eyes darkening, giving me warning that I was charting into dangerous territory.

"I have not spoken of her because you do not need to know of her." He said, his voice quiet and scary with how emotionless it was.

"Clearly she is important to you. The minute she walked in the room you stiffened up. You were tense and distracted all through dinner. You kept stealing glances at her when you thought she wasn't looking, and then you'd act like you hadn't been when she'd catch you."

He crossed his arms defensively and glared down at me, drawing on the fact that he stood above me.

"I said it was none of your business Brother." His voice was still low, and it made me want to shiver at how alien it sounded.

"Bor," I said, using the nickname I'd given him as a child. "When did we start keeping secrets from each other?" He looked angry for a moment but then his face softened and he lowered his eyes. A swell of emotion filled me and tendrils of guilt filled my stomach. I had never guilted my brother into anything before. I'd always been calm and understanding, letting him tell me what he wished when he wished. Granted, he'd never actually kept anything from me before either. Still, I would not make my brother tell me something he would clearly rather not just because I was curious. If it was something truly important, I know he would tell me.

"I love you Brother, you don't have to tell me anything. Just know that I'll be ready to listen when you're ready to tell." I grasped his shoulder and let my emotionless façade fade. I smiled brightly and puffed my chest a little before changing the subject. I had news that I was aching to tell him, and it was the perfect thing to make him smile again.

"I do have news to share with you Bor." I stated, joy filling my face. "Éowyn is expectant, I'm going to be a father!" I burst out, glee making my voice light. The sound of my words echoed around the small space, growing fainter and more distorted with each pass.

Bormoir's face lit up and his eyes sparkled with joy. "Miri! That is grand news!" he exclaimed, grasping me on the shoulder. He pulled me out of the hiding space and tugged me down the halls, towards the den- the room Éowyn and the others would most likely be.

"Come, I must congratulate the mother!" He exclaimed. We reached the room moments later and I barely managed to stop him before he threw the door open.

"Wait!" I exclaimed happily. "Aragorn doesn't know yet, we have to tell him before you do any congratulating." Boromir looked surprise for a moment before grinning again.

"Then let us tell him!" he said before throwing the door open. I laughed at his antics and walked through the door, shaking my head in mirth.

"You are crazy my brother." I said as I walked in the room. Aragorn was seated on a couch with Arwen and looked up at us in surprise and amusement as we came in. Éowyn was sitting on a couch beside them, her face so happy that she appeared to glow with merriment. I quickly strode across the room and sat down next to her, clasping her hands in mine. I could still scarce believe that this beautiful woman bore our child, that we would be parents!

Boromir cleared his throat gently, alerting me to the fact that I was not alone in this room and still had to share the news with Aragorn. I turned in my seat so that I was facing my beloved king and smiled with all the joy that I felt inside.

"Éowyn is pregnant!" I exclaimed. Aragorn smiled broadly and stood from his couch with Arwen. Éowyn and I also rose and we four embraced with a joy that we now all understood. For we were all going to be parents.

_A/N: Okay, I haven't posted in a really long time and I am very sorry about that... I haven't heard from my beta in a really long time and she's not respondign to my PM's, I think she's either not getting them or she's having a really bad time with school. So this is an un-betad chapter. I'm going to post several more chapters, but they also won't be betad. So please let me know if you spot any errors :D_


End file.
